Bummer, Summer Dreamer
by sissannis
Summary: Luna needs to finalize her Quibbler's next month edition and the summer heat is not helping. Not until a pair of beautiful men came to the rescue. [ONE-SHOT]


**Listen to Charli XCX - Boys while reading this fic for greater experience. I promise.**

 **This quick fic was a result of me listening to my lil sister listening to Charli XCX's boys over and over again.**

 **To my lil Bebster, if you're reading this, stop reading. This is not safe for your underage eyes.**

* * *

She had her bizarre thick-framed crystal specs sunglasses on whilst proof reading drafts of her own publication called The Quibbler. Her Earl Grey tea's mug left to frost from those ten cubes of ice, ーshe asked specifically for ten iceー that she added into the tea-filled large pale blue mug. She pushed her sunnies back up as it slid down her sweaty nose-bridge due to the blazing summer heat. She was sitting on one of the only two round table in the small cafe's porch. She flipped to the next page, page nine, she noted, had a lot of misspelled.

"' _Civumside_ ' to circumcised." She scrawled the word. "' _First condumntin fall under first dy of full mone_.' Did I really type all these?" She couldn't believe the mistakes she had found just from the first three lines and she dreaded to find more from this one article that she had done two days ago, the first night of full moon. She read the whole article silently and scowled as she reached the end of the disastrous article which she had titled _'Let's Match our Fertility with the Full Moon!'_

"I can't believe all these errors!" She slammed the clipped thirty-two sheets of drafts on the small table and took the blue mug to her lips. She took a sip of her iced tea and let out a content moan once she had tilted her head back and rested it on the chair's frame. Her pale neck exposed to the summer sun making droplets of sweat streaked down along her throat giving the illusion of sparkling diamond as they refracted the sunlight onto her young porcelain skin. She closed her eyes and just basked the lazy summer day. She didn't even flinched when the red door opened.

"Thank you, cousin. Don't be shy to come again. Hermione enjoyed your company very much she was forcing me to make you stay longer." A very manly husky and confident voice spoke.

"No no no. Thank you for introducing us. God knows I needed help with this case study." A haughty sharp voice yet respectful voice replied.

She heard shuffling sound of their clothes, an indication that they were now hugging. She opened her eyes, hidden under the thick sunnies she was wearing, to peek on them. What a picture perfect scene their hug was, as both of them were nothing but extremely good looking aristocrats men.

The older man had long ebony hair. He was tall. More than six feet tall. He was practically towered over the young man who had platinum blonde hair, firmly fashioned on its place. They both wore simple white plain tees but the older man matched the tees with his black skinny jeans. The younger man on the other hand, donned a dark green khaki pants, cut perfectly to fit him as she could easily ogled his rear. She licked her bottom lips.

They were still hugging when the sun beamed onto the couple, glistening their sweaty arms. She noticed how the black haired man's muscle flexed as he tightened his hug. The younger man had his arms around the older man's waist, his face hidden in the nook of the taller man's neck. She realized how his lips were grazing his little cousin's ear lightly as he whispered whatever secret it was that he had to get that close just to say it.

She saw how the younger man shivered from his whisper, she saw how his skin flushed as an involuntary goosebumps washed over him. She noticed how the older man rubbed his hugging hands up and down gently on his back and his hands settled dangerously too close to the younger man's back pockets. The younger man let out a gasp and shifted his weight a little so now he looked like as if he leaned more into his hug and she was sure their privates were now brushed together.

She discovered how the younger man face now buried completely into the junction of his neck, she could see it from her seat, she could see his lips placated right on the hollow of the older man's throat. She was sure she heard a growl and she was sure the stickiness she felt down south at the moment was not her sweat.

Her body flushed with excitement as she watched the older man pulled back his head and his grey eyes stared intently at the blonde man who wrapped around his arms. Their face were now inches apart and she saw the younger man's mouth moved as though he was saying something and to her delight he ground his hips torturously slow. The older man's head tilted back and hissed at the contact. The younger man took this opportunity and planted his opened mouth on his exposed throat. His mouth agape, savouring the feeling of someone sucking his sensitive spot. His hands moved lower than his cousin's back pockets and she held her breath as he cupped the younger man's buttocks and squeezed them hard enough to get a moan out of the blonde man.

She shifted on her seat, she could hear the sloshing sound of her damp knickers. Her mouth parted when she saw them now grinding on to each other and she had no idea when did the younger boy wrapped his legs around his partner's waist but he did and the view got her moaning out loud with desire.

She covered her mouth with both her hands and her widened slivery-blue-grey eyes met two pair of grey eyes. For a moment there was only silence until the older man walked towards her, the younger boy still wrapped around him, and he took her hand to stand and kissed her with a passion that she never felt before. The summer heat was nothing compared to his fiery kiss.

The younger man let himself down as he pulled her closer to them, right in between them, and kissed the back of her neck right when he ground his hips on hers. She moaned when his bulge made contact with her back and moaned louder when the older man let her feel his own bulge on her stomach. She was sandwiched between two hot man. Her mind went crazy at this new sensation.

"LUNA!"

She jumped off her seat, her breathing was erratic. Fuck.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. But you fell asleep and I was worried the heat might get to you." Hermione touched her face with obvious concern.

"I was not sleeping." Luna answered coolly, trying to hide her wild thoughts from Hermione, again. And just like days before, Hermione caught on. She smirked knowingly at her.

"Daydreaming again, Luna?" Luna pulled down her sunnies a tad lower, just enough to make eye contact with her friend.

"Observant as always."

"Care to share with me what it was you were daydreaming about under this offensive heat?" Hermione picked up her now empty favourite pale blue mug and put it on the silver tray she was carrying with her.

Luna locked her eyes with Hermione and stole a glimpse at the two men who were still talking about some case study, demanding Hermione to follow her gaze and winked at her. Hermione looked at Sirius and Draco then gave Luna a teasing grin.

"Again?"

"Always."

Hermione chuckled and look at the two men again. She saw what appealed Luna. Honestly, who wouldn't? Those men were hotter than summer!

"It's amazing how boys never catch you dreaming about them." Hermione amused.

"Yeah. And they called me Loony every time they caught me lost in dirty thoughts of them! those clueless boys." She shook her head and her mind went wild again as she caught Sirius busied himself by wiping trickle of sweat off Draco's fair forehead.

"You're flushing red! Come let's get you inside and cool down a bit, yeah?" She pulled her eyes off Hermione, ーthe owner of this cafe which she's been visiting quite a lot of times during this summer that they now knew each other's nameー and turned facing the two men who stood side by side with a small apparent space between them. She sighed in disappointment.

"I'm alright, Hermione. Thank you for the tea and the invitation. But I really should go home. I need to finalize this before next week." Luna bent down and packed her stuff. They said their goodbyes and she gave both men one last longing look. They could be a really good looking match.

"Bummer."


End file.
